Ushua
Industries: Magic, agriculture, sky fishing, and artisan goods While this sky’s capital, Harrowsreach, is famed for its study of magic, the remainder of the settlements boast strong farming and sky fishing, with vast nets stretched between spires like cobwebs. The region of Thani to the south has a lively trade with its neighbouring skies. Its largest landmass has several of the largest bodies of water in the all skies. Thani’s largest city, Hammerfell, is filled with tinkers, craftsmen, builders, and their curios and curiosities. The region to the north of Ushua is Ries, notable for its mountains lush with verdant soil and spire-high waterfalls. Sailors travelling through its soars often complain about the cool and pervasive rain banks that often drift up from LowSky. Ries’ largest city is Lochport, a wretched hive tucked under fine appearances. Capital - Harrowsreach If one would sail west through the Lazuli gulf, past Moxanna Bay to the heart of the Principles of Ushua, you may spot the closed city of Magi, Harrowsreach. Such is the end of a common pilgrimage for countless among the skies. Many think their way one of pursuit, of magic and wonder, of power. Sitting with the shrouded and secretive inhabitants, one hears rumours and little beyond. Riddles abound and questions are better valued than answers. Where a happy laugh can be heard around a sizzling spit, dripping rivers of fat hiss and spatter in the coals beneath; there, a question is asked, and each hungry for the glistening, roasting meat attempts an answer. Mothers and fathers point up the Steps to a better life, where one’s will can be sharpened to cut reality, to sever doubt from dreams and harness one’s life. Lessons and more are taught to all who watch the dripping grease strike ash. High above in the Academica Magicka, practitioners and their acolytes teach one another lessons of the lives below. Still rivers of ink hiss wisdom too few catch before spattering behind the mind’s eye. In truth, each pilgrimage bound for Harrowsreach is one of learning, and for some, that lesson is always a step up, beyond reach. High Step -academy, docks, barracks, - tower of magi, emergency Mid step -docks, clothing, weapons, supplies for magi, taverns, informative tour -medical services Low step - agriculture, docks, shipping, crafters - cheap beer and drugs #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Settlements Major Settlements Hammerfell -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Lochport -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Settlements (37) * Hutif * Domana * Tunsuca Keep * Coratri * Seebi * Tamfir * Huthahold * Shara * Luv Hinra * Kaikami * Kmaivik * Novaka * Setro * Moxaveil * Kallthorp * Waliholm * Aliloft * Kalandha * Tothroost * Agin’s Court * Aiyul * Shar’s Cut * Fallgate * Alim Shear * Garfound * Brigmote * Dlung * Bhegast * Tarvech * Kygo Nap * Brejin * Fly’s Wing * Toophport * Magna * Uttercliff * Shoaldivide * Redlip * Port Verdun * Norwa Wrack * Teuan * Rabless * Yujua * Northledge * Car Harijond * Sardway * Livfall * Marshhook * Shoefalls * Lanfell * Oxgate * Sofield * Hillcrest * Woford * Talweald * Damilo * Vemjaw * Andercrest * Tadang * Kingspear * Cookport * Twodon * Dewood * Laesop * Hawkroost * Bludvale * Chirk * Weisgrun * Chinua * Thartegas * Savan * Bewickden * Burry * Hillcrest * Charface * Stoneport * Splithollow * Heawhich * Lanfell * Macha * Arinbjurg * Kilcha * Tahe * Sintah * Anteska * Peybluff * Ptonka * Moodfr * Kiarr * Vedis * Andor * Maka * Beebrook * Eyia Soars * Ford Backyard * The Veins * Grassflour * Shellwind Bay * Needle and Thread * The Dip * Soar of Bellings * Hayleigh’s Sound * Merkadess Soar * Moxana Bay * Lalicia Cove * Crystalwind Gulf * Kenneth’s Blight * Principles of Ushua * Shingoose * Soar of Trongust * Soar of Val Dram * Fenlir Soar Map text of Ries, Northern Territory Ries, our land of verdant plenty from your green and gold spires we dance from forest to field we swim in your pools we run through your fields and meadows as they climb up the cliffs yours is the sky of effervescent harvest Ries, our land of sharp treasure where hidden on your jagged crags lies rich soil and sparkling flowers colours of the rainfalls perfumes of the winds we live here in beauty and solace kept full in the Veins, the Yard and the Bay Our homes on the Floor, the Thread and the Dip Ries, of land of wandering life where the sun melts on feathered daro backs where we walk tanned and windswept this is our home with its hooks and pulls every pebble underfoot is a rough jewel every blade of grass is life gifted to us we sit peaceful, thankful of our beautiful homeCategory:The Skies